


Checkmate | Kyoya Ootori | Gender Neutral | Gore Warning

by geesevillain



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral, M/M, Yandere x Reader, kyoya x male reader, kyoya x reader, kyoya x you, male x male reader, male x reader, male x you, male yandere, ohshc imagine, ohshc oneshot, ohshc scenario, ohshc x male reader, ohshc x reader, ohshc x you, yandere imagine, yandere kyoya, yandere ohshc, yandere oneshot, yandere scenario, yandere x male reader, yandere x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geesevillain/pseuds/geesevillain
Summary: Kyoya was known for being a quieter student. He refused to speak or connect with his classmates unless he found it necessary. His actions were always calm and calculated. He came up with numerous plans ahead of time, so he could be prepared just in case something went array. His quiet behaviour led him to be more of an observer, which was of great use to him when he began to feel something for a particular [hair colour] haired classmate.
Relationships: Ootori Kyoya/Female Reader, Ootori Kyoya/Male Reader, Ootori Kyoya/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: Yandere





	Checkmate | Kyoya Ootori | Gender Neutral | Gore Warning

** Checkmate | Kyoya Ootori | Gender Neutral | Gore Warning**

Kyoya was known for being a quieter student. He refused to speak or connect with his classmates unless he found it necessary. His actions were always calm and calculated. He came up with numerous plans ahead of time, so he could be prepared just in case something went array. His quiet behaviour led him to be more of an observer, which was of great use to him when he began to feel something for a particular [hair colour] haired classmate. 

He observed from afar as you went about your daily business. You were unaware of his constant presence as you were not one to pay much attention to your surroundings. It was your oblivious nature that allowed him to follow you around with ease. After a month of doing so, the male could predict your every move without a second of hesitation. He knew that you spent your lunch break with the assistant librarian, Hansuke. Your relationship with the brunet was something that he could use against you later on.

You had a few close friends, all of whom Kyoya spent some time getting to know. He started following them around as well, documenting their schedules and everywhere they went. Much like you, he could soon predict what they would do before they did it. They were always together, from what he could see, and separated very rarely. 

His odd behaviour had earned him a terrible reputation amongst his peers. Once a week, they made it their duty to vandalize his desk. They called him a creep, a loser, and the bastard son of a businessman. Some even went as far as to tell him to kill himself. He found such things unnecessary because he felt nothing from their words. 

Upon walking into class that morning, he could only assume that today was that day. Their vile handwriting littered his desk. A sour expression painted his face as he continued to approach his seat. He found his classmates to be such nasty, self-centred creatures. They hurt other people because they enjoyed the sick-pleasure that came with it. He concluded that's what they felt as they tormented him, but he wasn't going to give them the pleasure of seeing him break.

As class began, the male turned to his schoolwork, not even sparing a second glance to the nasty wording. You, however, being the student that sat behind him, couldn't help but look. Just moments ago, you had watched as some of your classmates gathered around the male's desk. They spoke quietly amongst themselves as they passed around a sharpie marker, each person writing something in the shiny black ink. 

Reading the words now made you sick to your stomach. There was no such reason for writing the vile words, yet there they were. If anyone else were to enter the classroom and were greeted with such things, they would have broken down. The male before you, however, never did. He only looked them over once and then proceeded to take notes on the day's lecture. Something inside you told you to fear him, but it was drowned out by an immense feeling of pity. It was quite foolish of you to pity the class monster. 

Your classmates proceeded to exit the room once dismissed. You, on the other hand, stayed back. Your hands shook with worry as you approached the ravenette. "I'm sorry about that," You murmured, motioning towards his desk. 

Kyoya's heart skipped a beat as he looked up at you. He had only ever dreamed of talking to you. "Your apology isn't necessary," He responded. "You weren't one of the ones that wrote on my desk." 

"Yes, but I could have-" 

"It doesn't matter what you could or could not have done. Apologizing for something that you didn't do is unnecessary and unwanted." The male stood up from his desk and shouldered his back. He pushed his chair in and began to walk away, leaving your speechless form behind him. He wanted to stay back with you, but the sound of his own heartbeat was starting to get on his nerves. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

You had started to approach him more and more after your first encounter. Your growing relationship with the ravenette had caused you some problems of your own. Your classmates had begun to notice you more and more. You were a new prey in their eyes, something that they could get a reaction out of. Alongside that, they hoped that they could get a reaction from your new friend by using you.

Kyoya watched as you became the class target. He would be lying if he said that it didn't bother him. He hated the hurt that glinted in your eyes when you told him about the letter a classmate left in your locker. He didn't know who wrote it, but he did know one thing, they weren't going to get away with it.

He was a clean individual that hated to get his hands dirty, but for you, he would do anything. That thought repeated itself over and over while he attacked his first victim. She was a weak specimen, but the apparent brains of the vile operation. He enjoyed the way her eyes tinted over as he stabbed her. There was something beautiful about the way he could watch the life drain from her eyes. She had tormented him for so long, had even gone after his precious [your name], so he allowed himself this feeling of pleasure. 

He continued on his little murder spree, taking out those that had taken part in the act. Night after night, his hands were covered in the warm, metallic liquid. He hated how much he loved the feeling of it dripping off of his fingertips. 

You had taken the news of your classmates' death hard. You hardly knew them and knew that they were cruel people, but didn't think that they deserved such treatment nonetheless. At the same time, you were afraid. Only people from your class were getting murdered, so you could always be next.

"You're thinking too much into it, [your name]." With a small wave of his wrist, Kyoya dismissed your concerns. You two were currently up on your school roof, overlooking the falling cherry blossoms. The scenery seemed much too beautiful for such a dark topic. 

"You don't know that, Kyoya." He pissed you off every time he dismissed you. He acted as if he didn't care, and maybe he didn't. You had never stopped to consider his feelings about your relationship. It was possible that he was bothered by you and didn't care at all. "Hey, I was wondering," You began, fingers fidgeting with your uniform sleeve. "Are you okay with this relationship?"

Kyoya was taken aback by your words. He knew that he could come off as cold due to his blunt behaviour, but he didn't think that his attitude would cause you to question his feelings for you. "I don't see an issue with it," He began, eyes locking onto your fragile figure. "It's not something that I would deem beneficial, per se, but it's not entirely bad either." A relationship to him was not something beneficial but was something enjoyable. That only counted relationships that were solely his, for he could use another's relationship to his own advantage and personal gain. 

"I don't think this will work out," You mumbled, pinching the bridge of your nose while doing so. "I've tried to get used to your cold and uncaring behaviour, but it hasn't worked." Exhaling shakily, you stood. "I'll take my leave first." You walked away from the flabbergasted male as quickly as you could. To you, you were abandoning someone that just needed some more time. Sadly, you were not one that was willing to wait centuries for another. You were growing up and hadn't the time to spend on other people. 

The stoic male watched as you left him. He thought that, at that moment, he had you. He was prepared for something of the sort to happen, for you still had another distraction left. He had rid you of those terrible beasts, but that still left another. He grew upset with himself as he continued to think of the unimportant library assistant. He was the only one you had left at this point since your friends had left you a while ago. Perhaps the ravenette's presence had something to do with it. It was that, or they feared that they would be treated like you if your classmates found out.

"Soon, my love. Oh, soon, this game will be over, and I will be the winner."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

You were so innocent in the male's eyes. You continued to chat with your friend, entirely oblivious of what was to come. There was no way for you to know that Hansuke was going to die. His death was your fault, or that's how Kyoya saw it. If you wouldn't have left him on the roof that day, especially for that vermin, he would have been fine. 

The dark-haired male watched you from afar. One of you was bound to leave the other alone, giving him a chance to strike. At one point, he questioned such thoughts, wondering why he listened to them in the first place. He wasn't like this before. No, he was somewhat normal then. There was something about you that made him like this. He couldn't tell what exactly, he just knew that it was you that caused him to be this way. He snapped out of his thoughts quick enough to hear the brunet say, "I'll be right back." 

He pushed himself away from the bookcase and followed suit. His right hand hovered over the dagger that was oh so carefully strapped to his thigh. He was going to get rid of this nuisance once and for all, and then you would be his. 

He entered the bathroom a second after Hansuke. The mirrors leading up to the brunet reflected his malice gaze. He reached an arm out and latched onto the other male's hair, pulling him back with great strength. His right hand freed his dagger from his thigh and, without hesitation, he plunged it into the brunet's heart. "Checkmate," He whispered before letting the lifeless form slip from his grip. He wanted to do something more to the body; it was a celebration after all. 

It had taken you ten minutes to check up on the brunet. You had waited and waited, worried about him but also telling yourself that you were overthinking things. After waiting for ten minutes, you decided that you couldn't wait anymore. With a shaky inhale, you followed the path that your friend took just moments before. You felt a sense of dread wash over you as you began to think of what happened to him. 

An intense, metallic scent greeted you as you pushed open the bathroom door. You could see the blood from the first mirror as you approached. What came next made you sick to your stomach. There, strung along the open stall doors, was the brunet's intestines. You backed away from the sight, tears making your vision blurry. You couldn't go far, for you were met by a firm chest after just a couple of steps.

The ravenette's warm breath hit the back of your neck, and his hands wrapped around your waist. He leaned forward ever-so-slowly and rested his chin on your shoulder. He blew teasingly at your ear, smirking while he did so. "Your king is dead, so I'd say that's checkmate, my dear." 


End file.
